Duplicate Girl
Duplicate Girl is a native of Cargg, and member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Personality Duplicate Girl is a very imaginative person. Despite her mediocre academic performance, she can be surprisingly brilliant when it comes to formulating all sorts of mischievous schemes. Duplicate Girl is also pretty optimistic, Despite her cynicism towards society itself. Duplicate Girl also has a fairly massive ego, which seems to be a fault of her. When it's not tamed properly, her ego can drive her to do some pretty jerky things. Powers and Abilities * Duplication:Duplicate Girl has the ability to split into a virtually endless number of bodies. When she assimilated back together, she gained the knowledge that each body had experienced while separated. Though her bodies were shown to bicker on occasion, they were generally portrayed as being completely harmonious with each other, and they all fight together. Known Duplicates are. ** Alalabee is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep blue. Alalabee is just like Duplicate Girl but has a New York accent and enjoys pizza, partying and often wants to just have fun with Taibby. ** Lebaby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep red. She was fiery and short-tempered, She often breaks random things in a temper. ** Taibby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep green. Taibby is the most common duplicate used, it is unknown why. It could possibly be because her personality is the closest to Duplicate Girl but takes things less seriously. She also has more of a dry sense of humor, and She seems to have a close relationship with Alalabee. ** Sonibby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep orange. Sonibby takes her heroism far more seriously than Duplicate Girl, She is not a fan of teamwork and brutally defeats enemies. ** Bebby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep silver. Bebby has a French accent and rebellious nature. ** Cebby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep purple. Cebby is happy all the time but her happiness is on insanity levels. ** Debby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep yellow. Debby is a type A perfectionist. ** Rebby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep Gold. She has no control and acts like an animal. ** Galebby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep Black, She also wears a tie. She is very boring and enjoys eating Salads. ** Tyebby is a duplicate of Duplicate Girl. Her hair and her attire is deep Azure. She is a skilled gymnast and has a Swedish accent. * Unarmed Combat: In all of her forms, Duplicate Girl has mastered a specialized Carggite form of martial arts. Duplicate Girl can fight like a virtual army acting in concert, making her a truly formidable opponent. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Duplicate Girl possesses a Legion Flight Ring. The ring gives its wearer the ability to fly, the speed and range of which is determined by the wearer's willpower. It also acts as a long-range communicator, a signal device, and a navigational compass, all powered by a micro-computer built inside the ring. Category:Legion of Super Heroes Category:DC Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Purple eyes Category:Honorary Teen Titans